Official/Un-Official Add-ons
There are many mods for Fallout 3 but there are not many mods for other mods, hence this list of add-ons for Mothership Zeta Crew. Fallout 3 version #Mothership Zeta Crew Clothing Addon by flamenx01. This adds a fair amount of new clothing to the mod. The formal items are in the armoury whereas the casual clothing is in Montalbano in the Boulevard of the Four Graces. #Mothership Zeta Crew Addons and Utilities by Slicer51b and others. Adds a patch for Imp's More Complex Needs, a Star Wars add-on, a recoloring of Marine armor, a mod that turns the Tyranids into Xenomorphs, a patch for FOOK, a patch for Underground Hideout, a mod that makes the DLC Mothership Zeta easier and faster to complete, and an armory overhaul. #Mothership Zeta Crew Additional Content by Archer1. Adds a secret TSC base, several TSC camps in settlements across the Capital Wasteland, dialogue options with several NPCs about the TSC, a direct teleport link from the Commander's quarters to the Poseidonis penthouse, Athense's faction reports, recruitable Black Guards, turns the Lincoln Memorial into TSC embassy, changes the Commanding Officer's quarters, puts Point Lookout's lighthouse lab under TSC control, makes Toshiro Kago recruitable, turns the Satellite Relay Station into TSC military base and adds powerful new grenades to the TSC arsenal. A "clean version patch" of Fort Titan was made by KnightOfOrder and is available here. #Mothership Zeta Crew Minishttp://fallout3.nexusmods.com/mods/16833by Zaroth and others. Adds a patch for Vault 101 Revisited that allows the TSC to occupy Vault 101, a mod that allows the TSC to occupy Vault 112, a mod that lets the TSC take care of Marie (only if the player sided with the slaves), an add-on that lets the TSC into Oasis and help Harold relieve his boredom, a mod that slaps TSC propaganda over Enclave propaganda. #Mothership Zeta Crew Tweaks by Panzersharkcat. Adds a replacer for the RCSN AK-47, an update for the Star Wars add-on, a mod that adds biogel to the infirmary and Thunderfist armor to the armory, a mod that improves the stats of Marine, Thunderfist, and Hammer Head Armor, a mod that adds night vision to Thunderfist helmets, a mod that adds New Vegas' Brotherhood T-51b to Irons' Brotherhood, a spelling and grammar fix, a mod that adds TSC Chimera tanks, Black Guard and power armor troopers after Moscow, and a professional haircut mod. #ToggledVisionMZC - Mothership Zeta Crew by algaeb. Adds night vision to several armors. #Mothership Crew Companion Redesign addon by flamenx01. Puts Fawkes and Dogmeat in TSC outfits, as well as reskinning Sergeant RL-3. #Mothership Zeta Crew Addons by DB5. Taken down until the author finishes the redone. #Mothership Zeta Crew - Moon Base by StrykZ. Adds a base on the Moon with several short quests, activities and cool new features. #Mothership Crew Weapon Addon TSC Version by rylasasin & flamenx01. This mod aims to improve the arsenal of the TSC. It adds level listed weapons for Marines, Hammer Head, Thunderfist and Black Guard soldiers. #Mothership Zeta Crew New Bases by ajax109. Adds TSC recruitment centers in the Capital Wasteland, supply base in Andale and establishes TSC presence in Point Lookout. #Mothership Zeta Crew Fireteam Ares by sulabon. Adds a team of unique Thunderfist soldiers. #Mothership Zeta Crew TSC Pipboy Retex by LazyCollinator. #Lore Friendly Marines Addon by Victorian Apocalypse #Mothership Zeta Crew - TSC Outposts by KnightOfOrder. Replaces the small Enclave outposts and camps scattered around the Wasteland with TSC ones. (Still in beta stage) # MZC lighting fixes by Mysterius. Fix the horrendously bright lighting on the bridge. # TSC Troop Deployments by Ironhammer23. Adds some new deployments at strategic keypoints. Fallout New Vegas version #TSC Vegas Commander Revamped with Weapon and Clothing Addon by Panzersharkcat. Modifies stats of troops and weapons from TSC Vegas and adds new soldier classes and options. Port of flamenx's outfits from Mothership Zeta Crew Clothing Addon and the weapons from Mothership Crew Weapon Addon TSC Version. Adds functioning iron sights to weapons and weapons to appropriate perk lists. #Mothership Zeta Crew Additional Content NV by Archer1. Adds plugin for TSC Riot Gear. Adds a plugin for TSC's Galaxy Sarsaparilla. Category:Community Mod